User talk:Can Candy Canes Ceegee?
Welcome Hi, welcome to Weegeepedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Can Candy Canes Ceegee? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GoWeegeeGo (Talk) 02:43, May 3, 2012 Adminship Since you made a lot of edits, I've decided to admin you. But you must first take the Oath of Full Weegee Power. Oath of Full Weegee Power Do you: *Promise not to change the layout of the wiki? *Not to delete good pages? *Not to block people without reason? *Not to request closure of this wiki? Say yes or no. GoWeegeeGo 15:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes to all of them Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 15:56, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Complete Congratulations! You are the first admin elected to this wiki by another admin! Hey Hey I heard that you recently became a Admin on this wiki so I would just like to congratulate you - Peegeeandpoopgee 23:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey do you think I could become an admin on this wiki? - Peegeeandpoopgee 00:41, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Yea I suppose since you have made a lot of edits and contributed a lot to the wiki. But you haven't done much in a while so maybe if you start to do some more I can admin you. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 02:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I made Paperio i puted Weegee family or someone made a weird catagory. The category Weegee family is fine but someone added a category called MARYO which makes no sense. The same guy also added other pages to categories they don't belong in. I gave him a warning that if he continues to do it he will be blocked. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 15:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Urgent Message your not blocked, it might be a glitch. try logging out and log in again. General Beegee 14:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Some help Hey, random people added a lot of pages to the category Fakegees, in which there is only supposed to be the two subcategories Weegees and Malleo Clones. Can you help me remove the pages? Thanks, GoWeegeeGo 16:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll help. I had left a message about that on the category page but I don't think anyone saw it. Do you think you can post a blog or something about it? Hi Can you help my wiki a bit more? U seem pretty inactive... General Beegee 21:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok I can help more. I've been on Weegeepedia a lot lately to keep it in shape if you know what I mean. Yeah I know what you mean: spammers. By the Way, GoWaweegeeGo is ObeyMurkekowDestroyWeenee. He spammed my wiki again. Just beware of him. General Beegee 21:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yea that's what I meant. Ok I don't think he is on Weegeepedia but I'll check. I checked and he is not on here but he I'll keep a look out for him. By the way I'm making pages of Beegee's two best friends, Ceegee and Eeegee. I'm also going to make Deegee and Aeegee who were kicked out of their friendship. Can you unblock my main account from this wiki? Murkekow Alt. 23:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yea I guess I can. I'm not even sure why you were blocked in the first place. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 23:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me unblock you, sorry. Hey Well go on chat. So we can talk about it more. General Beegee 14:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) SORRY! Sorry i wasn't paying attention, im on now. Go on again General Beegee 14:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Stuff LLRWeegee keeps remaking pages such as Mellleo, and we already gave him a warning. Do you think we should take some "admin action"? GoWeegeeGo 22:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yea that's not the only page he remakes. He kept on making Supereme Ultra Weegee and a few others to. So yea we should. Also I decided to make peegeeandpoopgee an admin since he has been making a lot of edits and he also made it up to 2nd place. Ceegee 18:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Stuff reply So you guys are deciding to block him for a short while or something like that? General Beegee 19:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yea because he always remakes pages that were deleted even though we tell him not to. Ceegee 20:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Admined and Not Blocked About the message you left on peegeeandpoopgee's talk page, I got admined by GoWeegeeGo before him. So he would be the third Admin to be admined by an admin. And sorry, I left the chat on, while i was gone. The title that you talked about...Murkekowfied means blocked on my wiki. But you aren't. I already told you, it's a glitch. Just simply go on my wiki, log out, and log back in again. Then you can start editing again. General Beegee 00:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I was the one that changed the title "Admin" into "Head Weegee", and "founder" into "first weegee". General Beegee 00:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I was just joking about the regret it thing. I thought you were saying I liked Murkekow or something and I was curious why. Ceegee 01:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Remade LLRweegee remade Lamalleo. General Beegee 12:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) And Mellleo General Beegee 12:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) what mellleo is deleted i made lamalleo a fakegee Just edit my gramamr to good o got over it The reason we deleted Lamalleo and Melleo was because they are BAD articles themself, not because of grammar problems. General Beegee Talk } Weegee God Deleted Hi, I deleted page Supreegee by LLRweegee. He mentions that Supreegee is stronger than Pureegee and there's really nothing special about him. Just a randomn-made-up weegee god. He also made Puragmiicho. i will make more about him man i have to write more he is stronger and another thing he is univeegees cousin and when Pureegee found the creation which made Univeegee it cloned a clone of erey clone but not weegee into another powerful weegee. A Major Wikia Contributor 18:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright I have had enough of this. Let's do some "Admin Action" about the situation. GoWeegeeGo told me he doesn't want LLRweegee blocked or he might become a "Murkekow".what no way i made some but no more those murkekows are dead. A Major Wikia Contributor 02:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I deleted the New Owner? blog post. No point in it. There is no owner of Weegee. '' ''A Major Wikia Contributor 13:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC) yeah monkeyincloset with mario brother and monkey guy stil makes fad alive. Zalleo is adding randomn bad pages like Muneachers and Munalleo. I deleted them. Already warned him to not make anymore more bad pages like those. A Major Wikia Contributor 22:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) A while back he made a page called Bryceegee. It was a picture of himself in a Weegee body. I deleted it since it made no sense, and it also gave away his age and birthday. (He must not the sharpest knife in the drawer) Ceegee 23:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah, considering his age. (I saw the pages). A Major Wikia Contributor 01:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't leave me out of the admin conversation! I will tell LLRweegee to work on his grammar. His pages make no sense, and now Zalleo just remade Mellleo. GoWeegeeGo 16:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Why Rideoh and make more bigger pages. why couldn't rideoh be a fakeallo since now they are fakegees agian and i did not know lalleo had that power at first i was gonig to make him malleos brother but them more fakegees Well first of all the Fakealleos only existed during the Fakegee War. Second, we have discused the family thing a million times and how that is not what Weegeepedia is about. Third, if it is a Malleo clone is should end in "alleo" not "eoh". Ceegee 20:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) well why can't some be different instead of alleo like on greegee wiki. Weegeepedia is not related to Greegee Wiki. Ceegee 20:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Delete Why did you delete some of my pages and i could just change the grammar. Who is this? Ceegee 16:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Must be LLRweegee, with his bad grammar. General Beegee Talk } Sorry I wasn't trying to get achievements. It is just a habit of mine to correct: *Grammar *Run-on sentences *etc. D_lear 03:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) How come so many pages were deleted? Which ones? General Beegee Talk } For some apparent reason the number of pages seems to be rising slowly, even though no pages were created. Yesterday, there was only 405 pages. Now theres 412, but only 3 pages were created. General Beegee Talk Their must be some sort of glitch. By the way I joined a wiki but they kicked me off for a stupid reason. Ceegee (talk) 17:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC)